Rose & Crossbones
by lindam2254
Summary: (Origins story to my OC Eve Rodrigués) Vise Admiral John Crooke is a trusted confidant of His Majesty the King George of England. But when he's sent to the Caribbean to find a daughter of a certain pirate, to answer for her father's crimes against the Empire, he never would've believed to be forced to choose between love and justice. Rated T for language & obvious swashbuckling!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**One**_

**A/N:**

**Howdy guys, and Merry Christmas!**

**It's been some time… Well firstly, I hope you all reading this will have enjoyable holidays, and have lots of presents to last another year till next Christmas :D**

**And that is what I wanted to present to you my wonderful followers, readers, and others who've just ended up here, on the day we celebrate this holiday here in Finland. So here you are! As my virtual present to you, I'll post about 2 chapters of 3 different stories in the making, this being the 1st, so that you could have a foretaste of what's to come ;))**

**But as it happens, I've run out of time, so you'll get the second present most likely tomorrow.**

**All these stories have been mentioned in my project list at my profile page:**

**POTC:**

_**~Rose &amp; Crossbones**_

_**~ Maid's Logbook: Very Much Alike, Part 1**_

**SUPERNATURAL:**

_**~Half**_

* * *

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

**I present to you this prequel of my earlier published stories: **The Wandering Spirit**, **Heart and Soul** &amp; **Eternal Blood**.**

**;D**

**PS: Any questions or other comments you have, plz give me a very merry Christmas too and post them as a form of reviews, so that I can take your opinions into consideration while writing these stories to finish. Thank you!**

**~lindam2254~**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Just my own imagination, and my own characters introduced in these chapters.**

* * *

**_Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic:_**

**Rose &amp; Crossbones**

_prolog:_

* * *

_**~Caribbean, around the coast of Puerto Rico, 1744~**_

Ten booms echoed from the high cliffs, signaling the arrival of the day's last ships to the harbor of Santa Virgen.

The day was already sinking behind the horizon. Sun dyed the immeasurable sea and sky pink, it itself shining bright orange against the merchant ships' spread canvases, until they were once again coiled shut who knew how many times by the crew. Each man exhausted by the day now behind them. The seagulls were shrieking to the sailors swarming on the piers and to the citizens taken over the market place, who repeatedly kept on calling the men arrived aboard new ships to come closer.

A group of loud sailors were loafing around nearby a ship with dark sails, arm in arm with conveniently at the scene arrived wenches from the nearest brothel. These women had realized their opportunity to earn juicy sums of money at a time, so many like them were always running around the harbor while tried to get into favor of some gentleman, or a man who had spent a long time at sea. Basically, into favor of any man who carried a thick enough wallet.

Likewise those women often made their already drunk -especially the lecherous ones- customers drink more, this way often being speared from the obligations of their profession, as the men then passed out and would not wake up until next morning. Robbed, all their money and other valuables gone.

So typically also this certain group of gullible men were now releasing numerous snarls and curses in the air. Numbed by the booze they had ingested, and encouraged by the mood kept on smacking the women inappropriately. Having no clue what would hit them after those numerous bottles those women would still hand them during the evening.

A stranger, like many others passing by the harbor every day, now walked past the drunken group laughing their heads off. He wore simple brown boots and white shirt, covered by black jacket, having as well brown hat on his head which was decorated by a long, white feather. But discordantly to his simple exterior, he carried rather imposing sword in his belt, which could not be concealed by the jacket's hem. So it stood out, and made him stood out as well.

He walked in middle of crews of different vessels, a hand on the handle of his rapier, while glanced at the eclectic people around him. Sometimes interested, sometimes disapprovingly. Like this certain group, the man mostly watched the hustle of these men contemptuously, but didn't see anything out of ordinary in it. Anything which wouldn't have happened in many corners of the world these days.

The women walking at those men's wake turned half admiring, eyes gleaming ravenously, to look after this tall stranger. Agitated by this the sailors started to brawl behind the back of the man, while he continued his way from the boarding dock to the harbor itself. But he didn't survive himself without the attention of numerous women, as one of the wenches of that group had managed to slip away, to walk on the arm of that what it seemed rich and handsome man.

"Can I offer a small entertainment for the gentleman?" she chirped, smiling phonily. But one glance under the man's broad brimmed hat was enough for the woman to let go of his arm.

The man continued his journey, past back and forth into the ship and outside rushing sailors, who either loaded or unloaded their own ship in full hurry. On the pier laid chickens, goats or even pigs in small cages, and a few of the sailors had gotten inspired to empty one of the rum barrels and belt out some joyous drinking song in a foreign language. The song hovered in the air, the stench of both the animals and the singing filthy men blowing against his face, when the man stepped under a sign hanging at the end of the pier, which welcomed the comers to the city of Santa Virgen.

The man looked about once more before started to travel through still busy market place, next walking along the shore awhile in the outskirts of the city. Santa Virgen had already changed greatly during the war, which had ravaged about four decades so far. The city itself didn't seem to be in as bad condition as the harbor area due the hookers and pirate connected sailors, but from time to time at the streets of the city one could see different regimens of the English in their colorful uniforms. England considered Santa Virgen as one of its colonies, but the locals did not fancy the thought of being taken away from their independence, which resulted into occasional bloody fights in the area. And that was the reason why England kept on sending troupes to that city to maintain peace, and obviously though not admitted, to maintain their ownership over the area.

The man knew the city had taken a turn to worse along the years because of the pirate ships which had arrived there, some of them escaping from the war from other continents. But regardless of the thieving and ravaging pirates, the gutsy inhabitants still maintained the market sell and other local services to finance their own lives. Rather the payments of the sold products had gotten smaller, as the buyers were only frequenting pirates who paid with stolen money.

The man had been sent on a mission from England by the order of the king himself, and he had just arrived to this island state- located at Bermuda-aboard a certain merchant ship after two weeks of sailing. He hold a specific instructions of this island, where he was supposed to find the person he sought. So as he was walking, his dark blue eyes searched a specific sign along the streets he ambled by.

Many women interrupted his wander by offering him beautiful fabrics or jewelry for his own sweetheart from the stalls he passed. But he declined politely, and every time inquired the location of the place he searched from them, always getting new and differing advises to go through the maze like streets. And soon he arrived back to the harbor, having just the time to witness the dimming glow of the sun. The sky was beautiful violet, and just above the waterline visible redness reflected from the water, which now was completely calm and devoid of the sailing vessels.

The man couldn't but smile to the mesmerizing sunset, though he had had multiple opportunities to enjoy them during his voyages at the sea. He touched the brim of his hat as greeted a woman standing at the shore. And as he then turned his back to the breathtaking sunset, his gaze met with an old wooden sign hanging from rusted chains, attached to a beam which supported the entrance of a certain tavern. Realization rushed through his mind as his ears picked up laughter and singing from inside, warm light of the oil lamps gleaming through the windows, creating loopy patterns on the shore's promenade like cobbled street, on which the man was standing.

The man sighed. He'd been walked around with wrong advice, even the place he'd been searching for would've been easy to find if he would've kept on scouring the city by following the shore. He checked that his rapier came of the sheath easily, swept the brim of his hat, and with steady steps he finally stepped inside the glass doors of _Lágrima de Sirena_.

The spacious place was lighted by big, metallic chandelier filled with candles, and the darkest corners got their light from the said oil lamps hanging from hooks. And while looking up, taking in his surroundings, the man noticed some sort of a second floor above the bar counter. Stairs leading there from the right side of the tavern. The man stopped at the door when the reeking odor of rum and mix of other alcoholic drinks hit him. Not to mention the same tangy smell of sweat like at the docks, which came from the sailors romping inside who hadn't had a bath for weeks. Even the smell of flowers -purposely placed to strategic places to keep the smell away- wasn't enough to sweeten the air.

Like could be expected, the tavern was full of pirates who had arrived to Santa Virgen that evening. Habitually they were drinking their salaries away, and the space was echoing from pirate warbles sung from numerous throats. The man deterred his desire to grimace, to make sure he wasn't pulled into some kind of normal brawl with these miscreants, which would be totally ordinary incident among such bragging, quick-tempered rogues.

The arrived stranger tightened his grip from the rapier's handle, as walked toward a vacant lodge by the window. On his way sometimes avoiding fists swinging too close when some of the thugs lost in a card game, or had some other reason to bluster to their comrades. The man sat on the edge of the chair, ready to leave quietly if the mood of the tavern would change too much, his gaze rounding the place to locate the person he had come to find.

The old paintjob of the tavern was chipped, and the place was otherwise deteriorated too. Surely also due the pirates of that evening's patronage who were not at all ashamed of their inappropriate acting but thought of it fully justified, like could be seen from the walls surrounding the man. Here and there the man saw beverage stains, which the tossed bottles and pints had left on them, and on the purple, oily curtains hanging from the windows were countless tears. Daggers had left deep holes and marks on the pillars supporting the roof, along with the signs of gun fighting and swords. Damages from probable numerous brawls started by pirates.

On the walls which were quite unharmed, dark paintings had been placed to hang, which had started to darken even more by time. And above the counter was an ancient tavern license document, which safety glass had also many cracks on it. Even one hole from a misfired bullet. On top of the into even lines placed tables had been piled countless dirty dinner plates, emptied by the customers as well as pints of greater number, and among the leftovers of the tonight's dinner laid cutlery, which the men had tossed around in their different fits.

The stranger was following the actions of those rowdy low-lives from his table, feeling compassion toward the lone waitress, who those detestations were harassing while she brought the ordered drinks and food to them.

"Hey muffin!" one of the pirates exclaimed toward the counter, making his companions guffaw as waved a pint in his hand, releasing a hiccup. "Would ye bring some to drink for the chap, and step on it too! This sailor will die for thirst!"

The man snorted in disdain. The pirate was drunk as a skunk. But bypassing this notion he then followed the pirate's gaze to the counter, finally noticing the young woman busy at work behind it. She was drying a few tankards with a rag in her hand, now bestowing a glance toward the group of pirates.

"I think you've had enough, Acuario", she answered nonchalantly, lifting her brows. She continued polishing the pints, not caring about the complaints coming from the tables.

"But ye job is to offer us eager beavers satisfaction as a reward after the long chore we've done at sea", one other pirate slurred and wobbled toward the counter, placing his pint on it as stopped before the girl. "Would ye nay be so sweet to aid us to pull through?"

The pirate glanced at the neckline of the barmaid and grinned, but got disappointed as didn't receive the consent he wished to gain.

"I am sorry, but my services include only running this tavern", the girl replied, mocking tone in her voice. There had been new portions brought from the backroom, and she was now loading them on a tray, ignoring the man before her. "I can only carry more booze and food to the lot of you, until you are satisfied enough to pay. Which reminds me…"

The girl walked quickly to the closest table, the tray on her hand and took one of the plates. "You owe me 25 pesos, León", she stated, looking at one of the pirates sitting next to her at the table. He looked at the girl from the bottom of his tankard.

"Is that so, lass?" he queried.

"Aye mate", the girl responded, having a mischievous look in her eyes.

"But Evie, ye know that sods like us don't have much to go by. See, the life of a sailor doesn't give as much as it takes", León countered, trying to weasel his way out of payment, others agreeing with his words with grunts. The man in the lodge, who was observing the situation, suddenly gasped and lifted his hat to get a better look at this barmaid. This girl in turn just pouted apologetically.

"_Lo siento compadre_, but harsh will be my living too if not a single dime clang into my register. So no money, no food", she said back, and for the dismay of the pirate placed the plate she was holding before a man sitting next to León with a smile. "There you go Aries."

"Thanks dolly!" the elderly pirate said, digging into the food like starved.

"Come now, Eve!" León whined, turning around. "Ye know better of me. Ye know I shall pay up some day." He tried to soften up the girl by flashing his rot teeth, but either that didn't have the hoped outcome.

"Yes, but girl's gotta live with something!" the young woman called Eve told him, her long braid making a swing as she moved between the tables.

"Eve tootsie", one of their comrades mused. "Don't ya bother to vex the poor chaps! We have our own ways to medicate ourselves. Can ya truly deny our chance to health?"

The girl placed the last pint on the table. "At any rate, your seasickness certainly won't heal by taking a new nip of rum in every possible ache. And for the record Cole, I would not be your tootsie, even if you'd paid all the drinks and food of this entourage!"

All around the tavern a discontent mumble spread in the air due the girl's answer.

"So you refuse to serve us?" suddenly someone asked, quite threateningly from one of the corner tables. The tavern went silent and everyone turned their eyes to the sturdy built inquirer.

This man was slouched at his chair, a contemptuous expression taken over his scar filled face. "Do you decline to serve men, who have seen fit to come to this spithole to have even some kind of sustenance after weeks of hunger?"

Once again around the tavern voices joined to this man's opinion among the murmur of the pirates, this time agreeably. Some of them started to move up from the corners of the chairs, as if an aura of a fight would have started to linger in the air. The girl returned the deformed man's stare not blinking an eye, the least intimidated by him.

"So how is it? You still think you can order us around as you please?" the man asked again, clearly drunk as well, standing up. He was a tall man, a head higher than the girl. "I wouldn't be so stupidly frivolous if I were you, girlie."

The girl's gaze did not falter at all as she replied to him. "This is my tavern. There are my rules to comply with here, and if I say that no booze or food is coming, they ain't coming. My point of view was probably cleared to you all gentlemen."

She placed the tray down after directing brief serious gaze around the room, and turned her back to the man as started to walk away. Which did not make him happy.

"You darn whore! You dare to turn defiant!" he exclaimed, enraged.

The pirates were grunting for excitement when the man pulled out his pistol, as they thought now finally would follow the usual good old brawl, and expected the moment when the young woman would fall dead to the floor. The stranger who had followed the scene from his lodge was just a second away from intervening as saw that pirate assault the girl, standing up from his seat, but soon only sank back down. As for the surprise of the man holding the pistol, the girl suddenly stopped. And as she turned, she swung the tray so fast that the gun flew from the pirate's hand, the fired shot whizzing out of course to the ceiling. He cursed for sudden, unexpected pain, but went silent as then felt the cold blade of a dagger the girl was holding on his neck. Freezing.

"There'll be no fighting in my tavern", the girl said tensely, staring at the man as sharply, her eyes glowing threat when the tip of the dagger dug deeper, cutting. It was almost scary and a couple of men did swallow due her expression. She now swung her hem with her free hand and pulled out pistol of her own from the folds of her dress, loaded it and placed it to point between the man's eyes.

"Now leave", she spit dangerously. "And don't you dare to ever return here. Because if you do, right after you've stepped inside those doors you will receive a bullet on your forehead from this very same pistol I'm holding."

The man was eyeing at the barrel of the pistol and the girl a bit concerned at first, but soon the disdained expression returned on his face. Eve lowered the weapon when the man still voluntarily retreated, and putting a hat on his head he started to make his way toward the door.

"You are going to regret this, you sin alarmist!" he still blustered at the door, glaring at Eve. But all color drained from his face in the next second and he quickly escaped after Eve had barely missed shooting his head, the bullet sinking into the wooden beam a millimeter away from the man's temple.

The girl blew into the smoking barrel and returned it to its place inside the folds of her hem. She next gave the rest of the customers gawking at her a warning look.

"If there'll be any other grouchers, raise your hand!" she still exclaimed so that each and every man in the tavern heard her, her tone now as well dangerous. And her authoritative demeanor apparently worked, as after she lifted her curvy left eyebrow the men turned their gazes away startled. Continuing behaving like pigs though, the atmosphere returning back to normal. The girl sighed frustrated, and not until now the stranger who had followed all this silent dared to let go of his rapier.

"What could I get you?"

The man now looked into the light eyes of the tavern owner surprised, the girl answering his gaze friendly. Not showing any sign of that tough, independent woman she had been a moment before in her own gaze, as now stood in a blink of an eye next to his table. He removed his hat from his head, as always during a presence of a lady of any kind.

There she was. Evelyn Susana Teresa Rodrigués. The daughter of a pirate he had come to arrest. The girl was much more beautiful than what the spies of the English court had described. (Thought it was a common knowledge and much heard hearsay that mulatto women were beautiful. Famous for their undeniable beauty.)

"English tea must be too much to ask for a such place fancied by pirates?" the man answered questionably, smiling to the girl. She tilted her head as gave him a measuring look.

"You insult me sir", the girl stated, lifting a sarcastic left eyebrow until smiled herself. Before replying she then however swept the table with a worn out rag. "Not at all, this is not such an uncivilized tavern as it might seem to such esteemed gentlemen as yourself. Which flavor you would prefer?"

"Is it in vein to request rose tea?"

"With mint? I'm afraid that is all I have at the moment. The merchant ship which was supposed to deliver me more products was attacked on its way to the island…"

The girl looked now slightly irritated, her face dropping, but then gave the man as enchanting smile as ever. He returned it politely, nodding.

"That then, please", he consented, placing a small pouch of coins on the table. "Is this enough?"

Eve looked at the pouch and took in in her hand with swift flick of a wrist, pouring the money on her palm and counted them as quickly with ways of a professional. And after handling the money for a brief moment she slipped the rest back to the pouch and handed it to the Englishman.

"This will do. Would you prefer something to eat as well? The meals my cook prepares are excellent, even one would not believe it by the look of this place as you remarked…"

The man thought a moment, until then made another nod. "Then bring me something delicious as promised. I trust your word and expect a counter for my money", he responded finally, about to take the rest of the coins from the pouch to pay. But the girl stopped him.

"Please, you do not have to pay extra. I am only sorry that you were near to have a bite of a bullet a moment ago. That happens nearly every evening these days…"

"I can only imagine", the man answered, frowning, but then inclined his head. "I am alright. I was only restless for your safety for a moment, but it seems you can defend yourself well enough, Miss. Which I find admirable."

"Well thank you", Eve said uttering a laugh, arching her left eyebrow again habitually. "I take that as a compliment. But if I am not too bold, could I inquire your name? I have never seen you here before, and I would've noticed if such a gentleman would have stepped through my doors… Yet along true British. I don't see them much either around here."

The girl was eyeing at this what seemed to be a handsome man. Young man, with clean and well-groomed exterior and shiny, light brown hair, which curled down from his temples and reached his neck. A very unexpected sight for Eve to see an obvious sublime lord walk about the city his own hair free, instead of wearing a wig. His dark blue eyes were mysterious, not revealing much to outsiders until during the moments when he smiled heartily, then reflecting sincerity and warmth. But altogether what Eve saw now to have been dropped into her lap in midst of all those buccaneers, was a form of a self-contained and proud man. Yes, definitely a British. She smirked inwardly for this notion.

"Forgive me", the man said then, turning more toward Eve and made a casual bow. "My name is John Crooke. I am the Vice Admiral of His majesty's Royal Navy. Pleasure to meet you, Miss."

John was careful not to say the name of this girl though knew it, so that he wouldn't blow his cover. He couldn't reveal he knew this young woman, and so then only tried to look frank as extended his hand and took her palm. Planting a kiss on it. Eve examined him, at first rather baffled due this stranger's gesture, but still looking a bit suspicious until noticed herself curtsying.

"Are you British?" she queried, though the answer was obvious. Part of the tavern's patrons started to stare at them.

"Unfortunately", John admitted, glancing at the customers around him, noting the attention he gained. "That is my crime. And that is not quite beneficial circumstance for me, is it?"

Eve rolled her eyes agreeably. "That is why you'd better not mention about your circumstance within the earshot of these people. Even some of them are English as well, they prey on British citizens like dogs to the bone only because of their desire to cause a hassle."

"Eve! Bring more rum ova 'ere!" a hollering sound demanded from somewhere farther. The girl turned toward the voice and let out a deep sigh.

"I hope those drunkards won't drink themselves till their lights go out, because I won't be the one to drag them outta here when they are still in possession of their own limbs…" she muttered to herself frustrated, but then turned to smile to John once more. "Your order shall come soon. It was also a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crooke."

John saw that Eve's expression was mischievous when she turned away, walking back to the counter.

"Thank you for the advice!" he still said after her, to which the girl answered with a simple smile, making a quick turn during her walk. But John then only followed her work around the room, and found himself wonder why he'd been ordered to arrest such friendly and honest girl, to which Eve had already proven to be during their short conversation. She didn't seem to be anything like the common knowledge of the British court of law claimed her to be... Just an ordinary tavern keeper…

John hadn't indeed been told the reason of this young woman's arrest. Only thing he'd been informed was that she was a grave threat to England, and in these days it seemed that simply having pirate blood flowing in their veins qualified people to become such threats to the British Crown. Or possibly it was Eve's beautiful exterior which was deceitful, as was often said about women having their looks and tricks. Surrendering to their grace brings death and destruction, as it is said in the Holy Bible itself.

**1.**

John didn't have to wait long for his meal, and about an hour later he was already out, breathing in deep the fresh sea air. He rented a room for himself from a nearby inn, choosing the place so that it was situated near Eve's tavern, this one in particular precisely next to _Lágrima de Sirena_. So he had a straight visual contact to the tavern, and would be able to keep an eye on the young woman.

John unpacked the little necessary belongings of his, before occupied himself by starting to examine the order the king himself had sent not but a week ago. Where John was commanded to travel to Caribbean, to one of the islands of British colonies called Santa Virgen, and arrest a woman named Evelyn Rodrigués. The daughter of the former revolutionary, pirate and the King of the pirate counsel known as the Brethren.

John was to spend couple of days at this island and then return back to England with the girl, so that she would be brought in front of the court of justice according to her allegations. But for some reason when he now thought about it after that one evening of observation, John felt very reluctant to fulfill his task. Eve was fully unaware of the charges against her, and John was already loathing the fact that she was in this dire straits as completely innocent. As it was now, and often, also she was to hang due her father's crimes. Due somebody else's sins. And John couldn't understand that, as the notorious captain Alacrán de Muerte was successfully executed ten years ago.

John opened the window of his room, letting the air fan his hair for a moment before took out some paper and ink, starting to write his report to be sent back to England the first thing in the morning. But it didn't take long when carried by the warm wind John started to hear beautiful voice singing, like tempting call of sirens coming from the sea, yanking him out of his thoughts. And John recognized vaguely the sung song, recalling to have heard it sometime at sea aboard a ship he had sailed with.

_"…I thought I heard the Old Man say;_

_"Leave her, Johnny, leave her._

_Tomorrow ye will get your pay,_

_and it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow,_

_and it's time for us to leave her._

_Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high,_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_She shipped it green and none went by,_

_and it's time for us to leave her._

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her._

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

_For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

_and it's time for us to leave her…"_

Eve sang as was cleaning the first tables from the marks left by the day. The dirty dishes, food and alcohol stains and other filth her not so hygienic customers had seen fit to leave, stick or donate for her to clean each evening. She pranced between the tables as indeed gathered the dishes and next hefted them onto the counter, where eventually she found quite a pile waiting for her when all plates and spoons etc. had been carried from the tables. At the moment she was alone at the tavern, as Eve had a habit to let her few employees go home early, and took care of closing the tavern by herself every evening around ten.

Eve let out a tired sigh, but then just shrugged after glancing at the pile. She continued to work with as great vigor as this morning, still singing to herself. And as new verses of another song she was singing escaped from her lips and all the time new plates got washed, she found herself thinking about the handsome man who had arrived to the tavern that evening. There was something about him that interested, or even intrigued Eve. Something she would've wanted to dig out and bring to the broad daylight to satisfy her curiosity. Who was he truly, Vice Admiral John Crooke? The pure blooded British.

Eve smiled, as she had to admit that the young man had been a rare feast for the eyes in middle of all that dirty and hairy riffraff lot of pirates she usually saw loitering in her tavern each day. And most importantly this suddenly appeared stranger had had whole set of teeth intact, and very pleasant smile to exhibit them… Eve laughed a little for her foolish thoughts and shook her head.

But then the church bell above the town stroke eleven. Both Eve and John gasped due the loud, hollow sound of the bell in the silence of the approaching night. John went back to the window, but didn't notice any movement in the still dark. Also Eve didn't see anything which could've explained the sudden chime, as went out and gazed toward the church higher on the hills. The harbor was as peaceful as everything at this time of the early night in Santa Virgen, so the lack of movement in the horizon and at the docks proved that the chime had not been a warning of a pirate attack at least.

Eve let out another, now longer sigh as gazed down from the promenade to the black sea. But still the warm breeze rustling her curls somehow made her suddenly shiver and she returned back inside, locking the doors behind her for good measure.

In his room John tried to return back to the complicated world of his documents. But as next happened to glance outside after a minute or two, he erratically saw a dark silhouette of a vessel appear to the edge of horizon from the darkness. Being hid in the shadows of the night. He hadn't at first noticed the ship anchored at the entrance of the cove, and now once again returned by the window so that he would be able to have a better look at the petite framed vessel. But it was too far and masked into the dark. There were no lights lit on the deck, ergo John saw no movement aboard. As if he was watching a ghost ship.

John wondered did it belong to the British Navy, or was it just some late arrived merchant vessel. Or in the worst case, could it have been a pirate ship. As even this island was full of pirates to begin with, that didn't stop some corsairs jump at the chance and attack at the weakly armed town such as Santa Virgen. Of course after England had sent more forces to the island and this way improved the defense with new cannons additionally to their soldiers, the attacks had lessened, but seldom were those bold individuals who commanded their tars to actually attack this small, quite nonprofitable city.

Suddenly John saw a few rowboats float toward the shoreline, as well appearing out of thin air, sheltered by the dominant dark. And in them sat quite eclectic bunch of people. Battered, filthy and heavily armed men sat in silence, none of them making even a sound, glancing at their surroundings grimly, the steel of their swords and other weapons' glimmering even when the moon was concealed behind the clouds.

On the first boat, in front of as grim looking men as the rest, stood a dark cloth figure. His face shadowed by a hat, its distinctive feather swaying in the slow wind. He stood at the bow of the boat, his left leg resting on the edge, his arms folded across his chest. On his shoulder John saw some kind of hairy, small animal, which from the distance looked like a monkey.

The boats glided to the shore without a sound, and instantly offloading men pulled them further on the sand. And next John followed as that cluster of men started to follow the undisputed leader to the first middle landing by the stairs, without wasting any time, where part of the group split to different directions. Where the rest about eight men continued their way, still led by their leader, who seemed to know where to go. And then John knew. These men were pirates.

It was obvious. And John should've known and trusted to his hunch, when he first saw that eerie vessel floating just by the coast of this island. Deliberately left to stand in the shadows all the lamps doused, not to meant to be seen by plain eye. He cursed and revealed his rapier, wondering should he report the possible attack. But he then drew a conclusion that the alarm wouldn't do much good, as those men had done nothing which would break the public peace. Yet. So he then just followed those eight men as they walked to the promenade by the shoreline, then seeing them stop in front the doors of the _Lágrima de Sirena_ for a moment. Until then after a few glances at the building the men, these pirates, started to pound the doors. Finally forcing their way inside the tavern where lights were still lid. Someone was still inside.

Eve climbed up the ladder to close the still open shutters high at the wall. And as she was closing the last window, Eve noticed a ship far at sea. She scrutinized the mysterious ship through the open shutter in surprise, which had appeared out of thin air like a ghost ship. And so also Eve started to wonder the purpose of that vessel, curious expression taken over her features. She frowned in ponder. Until violent booming against the door broke her reverie, and nearly dropped her from the highest step of the ladder due fright of the sudden sound.

"We are closed!" Eve shouted, letting out a breath and locked the last window, closing the shutter and placed the second latch in place. But the booming repeated, even more loudly, shaking the walls due its force.

"We're closed!" Eve bellowed once more. She climbed the ladder down and walked to a bucket waiting for her next to one of the pillars. She lifted it on the table and wetted a cloth with soap water in it, it spilling accidentally on her hem as she squeezed the extra water out of the fabric. But even louder knock interrupted her again.

"Come back _tomorrow_!" Eve shouted, now only irritated rolling her eyes, next concentrating in her work again by starting to wipe the tables clean earnestly. But this time her actions were interrupted by the tavern doors, which now all of a sudden busted open with a clatter, scaring her half to death while in stepped eight same kind of looking men which Eve had to deal with daily. Pirates. And they had shot the lock on the door into smithereens. Eve had a bored expression on her face and she gave the broken door annoyed gaze, before eyed at the arrived men.

"We are closed for the day", she repeated once more. _"Please leave, and return back tomorrow."_

Eve narrowed her eyes at the men. Unbelievable that they thought being able to do exactly as they pleased in the name of their freedom filled life as pirates, and that was blowing her tavern doors forcefully open!

"Come now, Missy", a proud, polite voice mused. "Surely ye can serve a couple of drinks to worn out sailors such as me men and meself…"

Behind all the others now stepped out a tall man, dressed in dark clothes and the feather in his hat was unnaturally long, as was the size of his hat in fact. Obviously the captain of these buccaneers. Eve now scanned at that man measuring, but still annoyed due the sudden barging in at this time of the late evening.

"Why would I offer anything to men who just damaged my private property?" she asked back grumpily and threw the cloth back into the bucket. The men could see her fuming inside due the expression in her light blue eyes. "What do you want at this hour?"

"Beg ye pardon, Miss", the captain said smiling pleasantly, revealing his yellow teeth ruined by alcohol and years of lack of hygiene. But Eve felt only dislike toward him, not the least bit affected by that what appeared to be polite, reassuring grin the man offered her. She got unpleasant shivers by only looking at him.

The captain took his hat off his head, placed it on the counter and directed his bleak eyes on Eve. His thin, dull brown hair dropped on his shoulders under a green scarf, the hilt of a large cutlass peaking under his stylish embroidered jacket. And with him the man had a capuchin monkey, dressed into red vest and white shirt under it, which now let out a small shriek and jumped on the table from the pirate captain's shoulder. Starting to munch a small piece of bread he had noticed on a plate.

"Me and me men come in peace, so there ain't a reason to make an announcement to the esteemed English gentlemen", the captain continued, once again smiling politely.

His men laughed to his mock, and Eve once more let her eyes round them her eyebrows arched.

"I have no intention to do any such announcement whatsoever, as long as you leave my tavern without giving me a reason to do it. As I said, return tomorrow at decent hour", she replied diplomatically.

The captain smirked. "With all due respect Miss, but as we have sailed so far and wide to meet ye, we ain't leaving before our aim is gained."

Ignoring the man Eve moved behind the counter to dry the dishes with a cloth she yanked under the waistband of her apron, glancing at the scattered around pirates from time to time tensely. That confident posture of the captain along with that grin stuck on his face woke Eve's suspicions as he stood near her at the foreground. His words created a feel of threat in the air.

"I do not understand why have you sailed this far just to meet a girl, in addition a girl who does not even know your name, Mister…?" Eve said back indifferently, though had slight interested tone in her voice at the end. The pirate captain nodded and made a small bow.

"Hector Barbossa, at yer service Miss", the man answered. Eve lifted her left brow, still gazing at the plates she had continued to wash.

"Captain, I presume?" she questioned.

"Aye. The one and only captain of the Black Pearl, Miss."

Horror churned inside Eve for a moment due the mention of the name, but she stayed calm. Thinking.

"And how can a mere girl such as myself be part of your goals?" Eve asked, then lifting her brow again. Same kind of threatening tone appearing in her voice which she used every time when dealing with pirates, as it created some kind of sense of security to her against such violent and unpredictable men.

Eve gasped as the pirate captain suddenly started to walk toward her after wandering around aimlessly, a hand on his cutlass' handle. Eve followed the movements of Hector Barbossa, and now pushed her own hand under the counter furtively after seeing the other men also starting to close in on her. Eve loaded the flintlock pistol hidden there, waiting to see what would happen.

* * *

John saw those eight men step into Eve's tavern, and suspicion filled his mind immediately after seeing those confident grins on the pirates' faces. He got worried by the thought Eve being alone against that group of buccaneers, even the girl could defend herself and her tavern if needed. But there were too many men for her to take care of at once. So that was why John now hurried to pull a vest on top of his shirt, and bound his rapier to his belt in the quick manner he had learnt in the service.

He jumped on the roof of his inn through the window, as that way he would get into Eve's aid faster than rounding the inn through the street and using the door those pirates had went in. He ran along the roof until jumped on the roof of the tavern, now noticing the skylight window in middle of the building, and instantly hurried to it. Now checking the prevalent situation through the dusty frames. And he did see Eve, still alive thank goodness, standing behind the counter. But John turned once again nervous as he saw the pirates closing in on her slowly, her being nearly cornered.

His hand found its way on the handle of his rapier habitually, even it wouldn't avail him before he was inside the tavern using it. But now down there Eve, unaware of the attentive stare of the Englishman from the ceiling, was staring at the approaching pirates her head held high. Not the least scared.

"That is a very good question", Barbossa said while eyed back at that young, comely woman, whose expression stayed calm. The girl clearly was what the rumors said her to be.

"Why truly would sods like us trouble ourselves by coming here to beseech an audience from a young woman such as ye... Well, we were hoping that ye'd be capable of telling us yerself are ye the right landlubber to fulfill our cause…" he continued.

The pirate captain stopped three meters away from Eve, and next pushed his hand under his jacket. The other rogues breathed in unison when their leader now pulled out a medallion under the lining of his jacket, it being decorated by a huge emerald implanted into a golden frame. Eve lifted her brows due pure surprise, but inside her heart twitched. She felt as that beautiful, huge, green gem all of a sudden resonated with her spirit. Making it restless. As if something was about to break out from Eve, and only her skin was there to still trap it inside.

And then without a warning strong wind started to blow inside the tavern, which lifted some movables flying in the air as shook in the clothes of those inside. Eve glanced around reserved, her dark curls hold by a braid being liberated into the forceful breeze, them twirling everywhere around her head. The oil lamps clattered against the walls, the chandelier swung back and forth as if it would've been in danger to fall down in middle of the room, and the curtains hanging from the windows seemed like ripping off from their holders when the bizarre wind howled even louder.

John stared at the supernatural sight happening down inside the room in astonishment. Nearing shock, and could not comprehend where the wind blowing there had appeared, as Eve seemed to have already closed all the windows. And even the front door was open, there was not even nearly that strong breeze blowing outside. John didn't understand anything.

Eve seemed to be as baffled, but did not let these occurrences lower her guard. But then the wind came to as abrupt end, everything returning back to normal, all over the room been heard clangs as the objects fell back on the floor. One of the paintings dropped straight on top of a certain lanky pirate, cutting his grin short when his fake eye flew out of its socket in an arch. Eve saw him now start to moan chagrined and crawl all fours on the floor, looking for the lost wooden eyeball.

Eve closed her eyes as if she would've been freed from a heavy burden, rubbing her forehead. On the horrified faces of the pirates spread new grins, and they guffawed satisfied as they saw Eve make a slight stagger. Only their captain had stayed calm the whole time, his expression unreadable, but now he was as well smiling again after seeing Eve's reaction. This time only triumphantly.

"We have been convinced of the reliability of the matter. We accept yer answer", Barbossa stated.

Barbossa snapped his fingers and one quite stout, balding pirate who had sauntered at the back of the group so far now came forth, bringing a black bundle of rolled fabric to his captain in haste. Also accidentally kicking the wooden eye away from his comrade's grasp, and with an exclaim that skinny one crawled after it, only letting out a new cry of dismay when the hairy monkey of Barbossa was quicker. Snatching the eye, stealing it. Barbossa rolled his eyes bored until now received the bundle, the satisfied expression returning on his dry, weather struck face.

Before Eve could do or say anything, the pirate captain turned and swung the bundle open with one move. Revealing a classic Jolly Roger flag, having two sabres crossed under a skull. The captain placed the pirate flag down on the floor, next kneeling with the other pirates into a deep respectable bow, causing Eve to frown.

"We humbly apologize for the disturbance we've caused, and wish that ye could show us yer indulgent grace toward men faithfully serving you, Your Majesty", Barbossa said what it appeared like sincerely, answering to Eve's gaze briefly, until bent his head. Doing another polite bow almost compatible to etiquette.

John watched from the heights as that small group of nine pirates bowed down to that ordinary barkeeper girl, their foreheads nearly beveling the floor. He was totally perplexed and could not understand the situation at all, as why on earth would such brutes as those men bow down to a single girl?

Eve was staring at the men expressionless. Offering the Jolly Roger flag of one's ship was a token of deepest respect and loyalty in the protocol of pirates, and the party to receive a flag from another captain would be shown a very great honor by such gesture. Eve knew it. And that was why she was even more amazed at the moment, even didn't let it show after the first seconds of wonder. She gauged the men slowly, one by one, and John was observing her in the same manner from his hiding.

Obviously as honest servant of the Crown, John didn't understand what those pirates meant by offering that flag to the girl. But what he now behold to happen right below him would've surely supported the accusations Eve had been thrown at. And he witnessed this with his own eyes. But even the scale of John's reason tilted toward that obvious fact, the sound of his heart didn't let him believe the case was so black and white.

"We are yer most humble subjects", Barbossa continued, lifting his gaze back up to Eve's tense face. "At least so far till ye have filled the gaps in our plans…"

The pirates now once again rose due their leader's example, all pairs of sailor eyes staring at Eve threateningly. The atmosphere had turned more oppressing in an instant, as Eve now noticed that obvious threat from the faces of those grinning pirates.

"Your plan?" Eve repeated questionably, completely innocent looking, again rubbing the table with a rag. "How do you expect me to be of any help? I am still only a woman, and they are not meant to wield weapons. Not to mention aboard a ship, as you gentlemen know. It'd be bad luck."

The pirates laughed at this.

"Unfortunately our business with you is not of that sort", Barbossa replied, with a slight sneer, which Eve didn't fail to notice as returned Barbossa's stare in hidden confusion. Barbossa now walked just in front of her and looked at her like a true gentleman would.

"We would never allow a young woman such as yerself to get involved with that kind bloodshed a life of a pirate inevitably entails daily. This is about something more… of certain type of physical work so to say. We brought this jewel as a gift… And as an indication of our good will."

Eve stared into this man's eyes gravely, as he kept on smoothing his scraggly, uneven beard and smiled in that annoying manner which almost caused Eve to slap him. And then the girl reached a conclusion about her next move.

"Did it slip me mind to mention how much ye remind of your mother?" Barbossa asked then. "In fact that's why we truly brought this trinket. Without a question yer mother must've wanted ye to have it now, when you have grown to become so fair and mature woman… Just like yer mother once was, I say."

Eve's eyes widened for a short moment and the captain turned laughing. Eve's fingers squeezed around the hilt of the pistol under the counter, as the laugh of these pirates made her blood boil. And after listening to it for a brief moment she finally pulled the weapon from its hiding.

John had followed the scene nearly blithely when it came to Eve's safety, but now he jolted due utmost shock as witnessed the girl to pull that pistol under the counter. He frowned.

"You fool", he breathed and abandoned his hiding, starting to run toward the back alley of the tavern, where he reckoned to find another door to enter. John dashed to the edge of the roof, and after he noticed a balance beam a bit lower, coming out of the wall, without a hesitation he flung himself on it. Starting to hang from it with both hands, until his legs reached a rim of a large window, offering him the chance to jump down to the muddy ground.

John wiggled the door to open it, banging it, but eventually had to break it down after noticing it to be locked. He let out a heavy sigh. So, now when the situation was rather dire, she had to be careful and keep the back door of the tavern locked? Wonderful. John let out a deep breath and threw himself against the heavy door, for his luck succeeding in making the hinges give in and the door flew inside.

Immediately John rushed through the doorway his sword drawn, preparing to face those numerous pirates armed to their teeth. But Eve had truly known what to do and she had put her own plan in motion, unaware of John's efforts to break in and come to her aid.

"So, what can I get you? Scotch, or rum?" she queried from the captain who had turned his back to her, but who now twirled back around to face her.

"Thank ye for the offer missy, but on the second thought it is not correct to have a drink while on duty", he responded simply, sneering more. And after glancing at his men and making them laugh again he directed only amused gaze toward the pistol Eve was threatening him with. "Put that toy away, or you'll only hurt some poor bloke with it otherwise. Or yerself."

The laugh of the pirates turned vibrant, Barbossa next ignoring the girl with the pistol. But Eve was the least amused.

"Didn't you father teach you to never turn your back to a woman?" she stated after a short moment, with a sneer herself. And now hopping onto the wooden counter she all of a sudden hit a full bottle of rum on the uncovered head of the pirate captain, glass and amber colored alcohol flying everywhere due the force of the blow.

Other pirates snarled after seeing their captain fall down, but after a moment of marveling they charged at the girl their weapons revealed. But they weren't fast enough.

One of the men only had the time to see Eve's brown hair flash, when she jumped toward him after she made a volt in the air, shooting the man on his forehead in middle of the fly. And before the man's body fell to the ground, Eve snatched the sword from the deceased pirate's scabbard and in a blink of an eye was already waylaying another man.

Eve kicked the next man to his chin, cut his chest with a quick slash and finally shoved his corpse against two other pirates, who rushed toward the girl their teeth revealed for rage. But who fell flat on the ground too when the body hit them. Eve stole a sword from another pirate, and started to fight with the buccaneer who'd run for his comrades' aid. But the battle was cut short, as Eve had noticed one more pirate approach her from behind, a pistol ready in his hand. And just as he fired Eve dodged to the side, letting her adversary receive the shot meant for her. And taking advantage of the pistol wielding pirate's confusion she shot him with her own.

Out of the powder smoke plummeted yet one more pirate in his whole fury, two others at his tail, and that's why failed to notice Eve's pistol and fell down as well dead. The two others were close to trip, but the other met Eve's sword with his, as his fellow scallywag tried to stand back up under the body which had fallen on him, snarling.

Eve stroke repeatedly, to which the pirate answered after a while slower when their intense battle continued. But then Eve heard a yell, and after glancing behind her quickly she witnessed a new attack coming. So she dropped down, giving her attacker coming from her rear a straight hit to his comrade's stomach, the scewered buccaneer grunting for agony. And before the other left standing could comprehend the situation, Eve plunged her own sword in his abdomen and rose to her full height. Punching the man still once before he collapsed.

The pirate captain hadn't fainted due Eve's earlier hit with a rum bottle, but at the moment was fuming while followed his men to be trounced.

"What you scurvy tards think yer doing!? Put that girl in line or I put you!" he bellowed in irritation, rage, waving his sword at the pirates who had so far stayed at the background out of the battle.

Eve glanced about and her gaze hit on three men approaching her. She took a better grasp from the handels of her swords and prepared to dash forth to assault them, until sensed movement behind her back once again. The girl evaded, but a cry of triumph escaped from her assailant's lips when Eve's blood splattered in an round arch to the floor from the wound he had managed to slice.

Eve had forgotten the other man from the two, who had been left under the carcass of the other pirate. Eve grimaced for pain but let out her own yell, twirled both swords above her head and slashed at the pirate twice, so that each blade created a meter long gash. Her long hair swung as Eve turned to face the trio stalking behind her back, and received firmly the hit of the first pirate attacking her, as a return gift handing him a few strikes more.

John, who had frozen to his spot due the sound of the first gunshot, had then as well tried to break the door leading to the tavern premises, but this time with no success after a moment of trying. So as he then saw stairs leading to the second floor small distance away, he remembered the railing edged corridor inside the hostelry.

John dashed up the stairs and forward, almost running straight to sight to the corridor, but was next only stuck to his spot for surprise as followed Eve's dance of swords. Three bulky pirates as her partners. She was surrounded in middle of the tavern, between those three men, and all around on top of each other laid other deceased buccaneers, who no doubt had gotten their own taste of Eve's sword, but also those who had so far been speared from it.

The girl fought furiously with each man in turns. Swords only jangling, when the young woman's blade hit against the blades of the corsairs in the choreography of strikes, which from John's point of view truly looked like a dance as the girl answered the men's powerful blows carefully and rapidly.

Eve used both of her hands masterfully, and not a single slash of the pirates hit her. The girl flung her swords from one side to another, once in a while receiving other blow than the man's she was up against.

John saw Eve distract one of the men before then sliced his chest. And when the man, aggravated by her act, charged forth, Eve jumped backwards with a volt and landed softly on the table, until continued fighting. Sometimes exchanging blows with a pirate who had also jumped on the table with her, and sometimes with another man, who strove to bother her concentration so that his comrade could manage to trick the girl to disarm her.

A moment before, in middle of the tumult of the fight the buccaneers' captain had prohibited his men to kill Eve.

"If the girl dies, I make sure you shall die as well!" Barbossa had bellowed in fury, as the violent scuffle lengthened and his men started to tire out.

One man directed a sideways strike toward the girl's waist, but Eve hopped back and dove down to avoid the swing of a sword given by the man at her rear. Eve thrust that man with her body, and he did fall from the table with a cry. The man standing at the other head of the table now lunged at her grumbling, and Eve saw a new scoundrel jump behind him to wait his turn.

Eve had drifted back to the counter, and after a moment of calculating she then jumped sideways. Curling herself gracefully on top of it, while the pirates were left standing stupefied on their spots for a second. Eve smiled when the third man was then first to reach her, and once again started that patterned flail when Eve was totally leading that frustrated pirate with her blows and blocks.

Another pirate standing right next to them then used his chance after waiting an opportune moment. He swung his sword, directing a hit on Eve's side, right at the same time when she sliced the pirate facing her on the face. Eve glanced at the flashing blade from the corner of her eye, yanked her pistol under the sash of the apron in a flash, and shot the pirate dead before he could kill her. But it was close.

The man now challenging Eve's blade with his then directed a fateful glance toward his companion, so as well Eve took this chance to strike his stomach. Dropping him from the counter. John stared at the girl standing below him in awe, a sword in her hand and a pistol in the other, who now turned toward the remained pirate captain. A defiant expression on her face, the barrel of her pistol smoking.

"Impressive for a barmaid, who has not been born to the hilt of a weapon", Barbossa remarked, feigning amusement. "But good girls like ye shouldn't play with fire! Especially with weapons."

The captain now pulled his own cutlass from its scabbard, and advanced slowly toward the girl. "Now I shall punish ye for the stubbornness toward your elders in place of yer father!"

Eve lifted her sword against his. She had started to get out of breath and Barbossa took notice of it, as that same smug smirk spread on his lips once again.

John too noticed the girl's fatigue, but couldn't help but admire her when she courageously attacked the captain, and fought with him like it was her last day on earth. Not displaying even an inch of her exhaustion on her face.

"Your vigor is wasted", Barbossa soon continued amidst his blows. "Ye cannot beat me, no matter how hard ye'd try."

Eve let out a laugh as launched her blade against his. "If you're going to lecture me, I wouldn't recommend to be so gentle-handed while doing it."

Barbossa glowered at her and charged even more aggressively, grimacing due frustration when Eve didn't show any signs of surrender.

The bout of those two lasted unnaturally long time, and Eve felt she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Even she was able to defend herself equally against this man, he was still stronger than the other pirates, and she had spent most of her energy in fighting his men.

"Cede, before that dolly face of yours gets cut and tainted by yer own blood", Barbossa blustered, pushing the girl roughly backwards. "You can't get away. This island is full of me men, who will find ye before long wherever would you run…"

At the same moment there was an explosion outside. Eve got startled due the close emanated boom, and as quietly as possible John rushed to the direction he had arrived to watch out of the window. A total mayhem had erupted at the docks.

John saw the pirates rioting on the streets, and new series of blasts sent many small boutiques flying in the air. The pirates had soon blown up each and every building at the shore, and the burning objects and pieces of wood had ignited many vessels of the harbor in flames. Their sails blazing in the colors of orange and yellow created a ghostly glow into the pitch-dark cove, and the frantic screaming of the people survived from the explosions filled the air. Everywhere around the earlier so peaceful scenery now were smoke, fire and the uniforms of the English military officers rushing to the shore.

The captain of the pirates smiled, scorning. And as he looked at Eve his usually so lifeless, cold looking eyes were gleaming for some kind of spark of life.

"Threatening isn't very good of a move in your position. I'm not that concerned of my face that one would think. And don't they say that scars only beautify?" Eve said simply, not giving the pirate a chance to rejoice for his momentary upperhand, and let out a laugh. "Even if your boys would find me, it matters not. Because they cannot kill me. It was indeed you who ordered these wretched sods not to slay me, as I make a crucial part of you grand plan. Rather constructive part I would say even…"

"That might be so, lass", Barbossa responded. "But all those innocent people outside are not…"

Eve's brows wrinkled.

"If ye wish to save those useless poor devils, come with us without a fuss and do as we tell ye, just like a obedient gal should. Or else this whole town will be nuthin' but ash in the first rays of the sunrise, this miserable hovel of yours being the next."

John heard Eve's conversation with the pirate, and sneaked away from the window to peek behind the wall, through the slats of the railing. Eve was standing still stiff, both swords once again upright while she stared at the man before her angrily straight into eyes. Outside, from somewhere very close to the tavern a ruckus was then audible, as new group of buccaneers was approaching the building.

"So how will it be then?" the captain asked. "Would ye be kind and lower those weapons?"

Eve looked at him poisonously.

"I had hoped you to know to be reasonable, but apparently ye're same kind of twit like many before ye", Barbossa continued, and now taking out his wheellock pistol started to force Eve to retreat. Eve first glanced behind herself nervous if new brutes would start to cram in through the door, and then at the man she was facing.

Barbossa started to laugh when Eve then loaded her own pistol, but managed to create nothing but a puff as it went off. Eve lifted the pistol and gave it a incredulous gaze.

"Like I told ye. Gals like you shouldn't play with such things…"

Eve backed away. But just as the captain's hand rose to shoot the girl to wound her, another gunshot rang out behind Barbossa and the fired bullet hit his hat. It flying a couple of meters away to the ground.

Both Eve and Barbossa turned surprised, frozen, only to see John stand at the second floor's landing. Reloading the pistol in his hand, his eyes fixated on the pirate captain. But he then gave the stiffened girl a serious stare when she didn't move.

"Run!" he exclaimed to baffled looking Eve, meeting her gaze quickly as lifted the pistol again.

Barbossa's teeth were revealed due the grimace of anger he directed toward that suddenly appeared young man. Lifting his own pistol-hand for a counter shot, which was meant to do in that insolent, young dolt once and for all. But before the fateful gunshot, he got surprised himself. Eve had vanished from Barossa's sight for a slight moment, and he'd reckoned the girl to have really ran away. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

"_Tell me_…" her caustic voice said then behind his back. "Which you'd prefer… rum or scotch?"

Barbossa turned sharply around in wonder, only to get another full bottle of alcohol shattered on his head. And this time the man did collapse to the floor unconscious.

"Scotch I'd presume", Eve stated and threw the remained bottleneck to the wall. It as well smashing into smithereens.

In turn baffled John followed as Eve now pushed her hand into the captain's breast pockets. And after rummaging them through for a moment she pulled out that same emerald medallion he had seen earlier.

Eve straightened, eyed at the glowing, big jewel for another moment until directed her gaze back up. Looking deep into John's eyes, unreadable, until then she next snatched the cutlass and the pistol of the out cold pirate captain. Running straight outside through the shattered tavern doors, in middle of the mayhem of the street.

John tried to shout her to come back, but for nothing. So cursing quietly he pushed his pistol back to its holster and grabbed a velvet curtain hanging from the beam which supported the landing, hauling himself down. He couldn't let Eve out of his sight. Not after what had happened in this tavern just moments before.

* * *

**Song: _Sea chanty "Leave her Johnny"_**

**Translations: **

**_-Lágrima de Sirena= Tear of a mermaid_**

**_-Lo siento compadre= I'm sorry mate_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my own characters and the happenings in this story!**_

* * *

**Sry, I forgot to divide this chapter into parts. But now fixed!**

* * *

**2.**

Eve stopped to the edge of the pedestrian street. And while looking about, she saw numerous pirates to have noticed her to exit and now were running toward her. They knew who she was.

Eve sighed and next looked down. And without a moment of hesitation she flung herself to the air, dropping herself softly to the lower landing like a cat, leaving the pirates pursuing her to stand baffled. But still, right after landing and thinking she was safe, more bloodthirsty knaves sprung from the stairs to assault her. And Eve decided to advance along the promenade toward the harbor, which seemed to have become nearly deflated from pillaging pirates.

Eve started to run toward the men attacking from her left side. And after a moment of trashing the girl had disarmed them all, and continued her run up the stairs. Though at the head of them she was almost surprised, as instantly two more pirates were rushing toward the commotion happening a small distance away with reckless speed. The pirates didn't realize the situation themselves at first, before remembered their captain's words, and lifted their swords for a lethal swing. But Eve threw herself to the lower staircase, causing those two men fly over her with yelps each, tackling a few of their ascending comrades while rolled down the steps. Eve glanced at the jumble formed at the feet of the stairs but pressed on, the medallion still rocking on her bosom.

John came out late at Eve's tail, and immediately his gaze was focused on the girl hurtling along the promenade and the men following after her in great number. He dashed into a run himself, hurrying toward the party of chasers while exchanged his redrawn pistol to his rapier, keeping a close eye at Eve's running form.

Eve stroke two men receiving her down to the sea and scampered forward, soon turning around to face her pursuers, to check her rear. The pirates stopped and smiled at her mockingly, many rows of rot and at least yellow teeth emerging behind their dry lips. As if such a coquette of a girl could stand against robust men like them. But unfortunately to them, Eve showed where she was made from.

Two first ones lost their hands and fell down en masse in less than 30 seconds, as from the following adversaries Eve cut off ears and fingers when they desperately tried to protect themselves.

Eve then escaped, after slaying four last men with dispersed blows she had launched about at random while defending her own life. She ran to a smaller loading dock, not giving the bullets hitting right below her feet and whizzing past her much attention, which the enraged pirates lavished after her from every direction. Eve's shoes clopped against the cobblestones as she tried to keep up her furious speed.

John saw Eve all of a sudden stop at the end of the pier like hitting a wall, and turning to stare at the still following pirates. Eve glanced at the medallion resting on her chest, understanding that there was no escape from that place. But after thinking a moment the girl lifted her jaw. And giving the approaching pirates one more contemptuous gaze, John and those men followed as Eve used her sword to rip part of her heavy dress' hem off. And lastly she dove from the high pier into the dark water, totally out of the blue and fearlessly. Vanishing from sight.

The pirates engorged to goggle dumbfounded at the spot the girl had disappeared, not resurfacing. John as well was left to stare at the sea surprised, but at the same time thoughtful, as then the officers of English Royal Navy darted to the harbor to arrest the ruffians who had invaded the town. As for Eve Rodrigués, she had vanished into thin air.

* * *

The following morning the town looked dreadful, run down and trashed. The fire had burnt many vessels and the shore area had been completely destroyed. All around the streets and at the shore laid detached pieces of buildings and roofs in different sizes, among scorched springs of palm trees, the whole jumble resting on the ground which was stained by the blood of the wounded and deceased.

As John left the inn that morning and arrived to the harbor, he witnessed the body stacks the soldiers had gathered to the shore, numerous seagulls shoaling above them, shrieking avariciously. John chatted with some of the officers, and learnt that the pirates who were behind the last night's raid to the town hadn't pillaged it like their nature normally obliged. But after wrecking a part of it they had just left after seeing the soldiers of the Royal Army at the shore. Their captain had given the order to retreat, and so each and every of those rapscallions had rowed back to their ship and fled before the officers had had the time to launch their own boats. Likewise their black sailed ship had vanished without a trace, as mysteriously as had appeared, as well before the cannons of Santa Virgen's fort had had the chance to fire. And so came the morning, none of the pirates of last night detained and the pride of Britain's military violated.

For his part,John had reported about the last night's events in a letter addressed straight to the King, receiving a response in express mail through a messenger about a week later. The letter contained his new orders; he was to find escaped Eve Rodrigués and fulfill his former commission, lastly bringing the girl to England directly. And so three days after John had joined to be a passenger aboard Bella Abadesa, a merchant ship which was to sail out of Santa Virgen that same afternoon.

The ship departed according the schedule, boarding a crew of fifteen heads, their captain and one additional passenger. At first the captain of the Abadesa had been reluctant to agree to transport extra cargo, as in his book passengers would only be in his men's way if for example some privateers or a cluster of every day pirates were to attack the ship while at sea. But after John had promised a handsome compensation to be paid daily for the voyage, captain soon forgot all his misgives and self-set rules, welcoming aboard the young officer.

John sailed aboard the Abadesa in blustering wind for fourteen days, spending most of his time in the cabin given to him, reviewing the documents concerning Miss. Rodrigués' arrest. John had no clue where to search the girl, or where she even could be found in general. For heaven's sake, he had the whole Caribbean Sea to rummage through! Or more. The acquired data about Eve had not relayed her to have any alive relatives, and all there was to know about her was that her father, the great First Pirate King of Bhrethren Court, had been hung. But there was no record or any knowledge about her mother whatsoever.

On many nights John often drifted to ponder the impossibility of his task. Finding of Eve would be a pure miracle, but later it was proven to him that maybe there truly was a God watching over them. On the first morning of the third week since his departure from Santa Virgen, John had disembarked on an island of Amapola, which was situated about 300 miles from Barbados, and which was one of the harbors for Bella Aadesa to gain supplements. And in accordance with its name, seas of poppies grew red at that island, swaying in the wind like waves far away on the hills.

John wandered about the docks, until gave in to his responsibilities and started his inquire from the people at the marketplace, asking had they seen a girl fitting to Eve's description. And of course no one had the foggiest idea either of whom the man was talking about. And John, after two hours of conclusive asking around, started to become frustrated. The sun was shining hot from the cloudless sky, and the refreshing sea air didn't reach the isolated market place.

But when John was finally about to give up, with his next intention of finding himself a decent inn to catch the sleep he'd lost aboard that ceaselessly rocking ship he had arrived with, he all of a sudden stumbled upon the unthinkable needle in a haystack. Beside a certain booth which sold exotic fruits, a small distance away, John suddenly saw her. Eve, who was carrying a basket on her arm, and who was conversing with the owner of the said stall.

The girl didn't see him, and greatly relieved by this remark John started to follow her. Always sneaking behind the shelter of different booths and crowd when was endangered to be seen.

John took notice of Eve's changed appearance. She now wore a corset dress in color of red which left her shoulders bare, but which although was very simplified from current fashion, regardless of that small lace which decorated the gown. But it was well suited to the local warm environment. And the less stiff corset had been sown to the front of the garment, so that she didn't have to wear one underneath, this way increasing the risk of fainting in this weather. But all this pointed toward one fact; there must've been someone on this island who had given her help.

John still employed himself as Eve's shade for the next ten minutes. She stopped by to a stall which offered all kinds of fabrics in different colors and textures, until soon lost interest after a brief examination, then leaving amongst the bustle of people. At this time John was close to lose her again, as she kept meandering from one street to another, but relentlessly he kept up with her. Making himself as invisible as possible. But when John as well took another turn from the next street corner after a moment of waiting, out of the blue Eve had vanished. The street he now occupied being completely empty, and everything had become silent, not a single sound heard from anywhere.

John came to a confused stop in middle of the street, glancing around stupefied. Where she could've gone? The street was too long for the girl to have run at the end of it before his arrival… John gave his hat a couple of absentminded strokes as tried to figure out how to proceed from that point, assuming he'd once again lost the young woman's trail. He had found the girl out of pure chance, and John doubted himself to be that lucky to accidentally run into her again now when had yet again allowed her to slip from his fingers. John released a sigh and gazed to the sky, which due to its brightness seemed to taunt him.

"Why are you following me?" tense voice asked then behind him, breaking the still silence of the street, as John then felt the threatening weight of a dagger slip over his neck. His usually so high vigilance had failed him, causing him to be surprised and his hands froze in the air, useless, his heart skipping a beat due shock the sudden occurrence had provoked.

"Eve?" he questioned. He'd recognized her strong voice.

Eve pushed the blade deeper into his neck. "I asked you a question. _Why_ have you been following me the last 20 minutes?" she repeated pointedly, her voice turning even sharper.

"Calm down", John quelled her diplomatically, his hands rising. But he heard a snort.

"I will not, until you've told me why you are lurking at my wake! Are you one of those pirates who are after me? Did you tell me a lie while claiming yourself as an officer of the English Royal Navy?" she accosted.

John frowned. "After you?"

"Yes. Are you to allege that you know nothing of the matter?" Eve responded, disdain in her voice. "Spill your beans if you will, good sir."

"No Eve, I have not lied to you. I am not one of them. I am not to do anything to you, so would you be so kind to unhand me, and we can handle this matter like civilized people", it was John's turn to answer, him eyeing at the weapon resting above his throat. Behind him Eve's eyes narrowed.

"To you its Miss. Rodrigués if you will, sir. And do forgive me, but I reckon myself not to be classified as civilized as you are…"

John inclined his head. "How unfortunate…" he remarked, but then quickly twirled around, deprived Eve of her knife and was soon holding her at bay from her arm. His eyes narrowed in turn. "But at least now I do not have to feign to be a perfect gentleman."

Eve had been momentarily bemused, but now her cold blue eyes were blazing fire while she cocked her left eyebrow at John. "That's fine", was her sweet response. But she kicked him, claiming back her dagger from the upperhanded John without difficulties. "I don't tend to be infatuated by _gentlemen_ such as yourself in the first place… I've been raised to know better." Eve lifted the dagger to point at the crouched man's face, bristled. "Now I'm starting to get angry... And you don't want me to get angry, I promise you."

"Wait", John said and lifted up his hands again, letting out a breath as stepped back from the risen blade. "I ask you to put down that dagger and be reasonable."

Eve stared at the man penetratingly, her weapon not faltering at all. John studied her set features which revealed nothing, starting to feel slightly nervous as he could not predict what she would do next. But once more he tried diplomacy, as this girl had a polite side in her too.

"Eve?" he called again, pleading look in his eyes, however glancing down at the stretched knife as it jabbed a tad closer due to his too chatty address. He inclined his head. "Miss Rodrigués, please?"

Eve examined the man at her mercy, until finally after a brief moment of strict leer she rolled her eyes, putting down the dagger slowly, in the end hiding it back into the hem of her dress where it had originally been taken from. John sighed yet again, though involuntarily.

"If you're not a pirate, then who are you really?" Eve now asked, her tone much more moderate from before, but she still seemed incredulous as probably pondered was his word to be regarded as nothing but gaff. John hawked slightly as her eyes were gauging at his exterior to find that answer, he instead trying to figure out a way out of this without a need to reveal himself as her captor.

"I am the man I presented myself as", he said after all, simply. Eve seemed to be still rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you? As this turn of events makes me wonder what a high ranking British officer would need from a mere girl such as myself…"

The reply was probably detectable on John's face as Eve next let out a sigh. She placed the basket to hang from her other arm.

"Whatever. I don't even know you, so what right do I have to ask questions about a gentleman's background", she remarked then, next only coldly dismissing John by flouncing past him. As if he was never there to bother her afternoon.

"Hang on a minute!" John shouted after her, once again following her steps, though this time openly right beside her. But regardless Eve marched forward resolutely, trying to ignore him while bettered the basket's position at the bend of her arm. John as determinedly matched her pace.

"Eve, wait!"

Eve came to abrupt stop sighing heavily, turning back around to stare at the man. "Why?" she demanded, as pointedly as before. But then her eyebrow rose, maybe due to some level of amusement mixed with her obvious vexation. "Are you my father now, _sir_? Or my brother perhaps? Listen, if you don't have anything better to do, then would you please oblige me by going back to the English court to fawn over those high class broads, and discount the penniless maids such as myself from your favor."

They exchanged a short stare, and even John should've been insulted, he was in some way a bit amused due to this woman's evident fervor. It was his turn to gauge at Eve, his brows rising thoughtful.

"Where has the polite girl I got to know run off to?" John queried in response, once again following Eve who had ended the curt break from scampering forward in haste. She released one amused snort.

"Maybe I'm just freaked out to have strange men sneak at my tail. After all, I'm a rather good-looking and mature woman", the girl quipped, yet again with disdain, her faked smile dying.

John considered her words for a moment until realized his manners. So before she managed to get away by out-walking him, he clasped her hand in a spur of a moment, indeed causing her to halt again.

"I am deeply sorry if my behavior has offended you", he started, this time sincerely, bowing down a bit. She did turn to face him, though seemed nothing but incredulous by the look in her eyes which met his.

"You say that, even you've just followed me around since who knows where, without offering at least some kind of explanation to your actions… Oh, yes… I am not at all insulted..."

"Good morning Eve!" somebody shouted behind the pair, interrupting Eve. And John followed her gaze, finally focusing his to a woman with rather stout midriff, who was standing at a door-opening a little ahead. Smiling widely. The woman was watching them both, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Good morning Mrs. Thompson", Eve replied, her tone completely different and indeed, polite. John directed a browlifting toward her as the woman was now busy to examine him, then pointing at him.

"Is that fine looking young man your husband?" Mrs. Thompson inquired, looking at John while much gentler smile took over her lips. Both of them froze, and this time Eve gave the man a quick glance of denial.

"In the name of all Gods, no!" she exclaimed, making John gasp as she then started to stride along the street. Her wide hem fluttering after her and her long curls almost slashing John on the face. John dodged the said strike, accidental or not, but then touched the brim of his hat as a greeting to the woman before hurried his steps to reach the indignant girl.

"Just hold your horses for a second!" he bellowed to Eve, sprinting after her. Her response was rather mordant.

"If you are in need of an accommodation, the nearest inn is a couple of streets away from here!" she cried out, over her shoulder, her breakneck speed not slowing down. And as was contended to only sigh for frustration instead of countering that comment, John then saw the girl walk to a certain door at the end of the street, that building dividing it into two others.

Eve now dug out a key from the basket. And after pushing it into the rusty lock and turning it stiffly, she managed to get the door open, and not but a second after was bolting it again right before John's nose. But he after all, was determined not to let his prey escape.

"Hey!" John's hand clasped the doorframe just before it closed. "Are you going to disappear again without offering _me_ any kind of explanation?"

John met Eve's light irises. Wisdom shone from them, but also clear irritation was present in that stare she returned to him. That same left eyebrow rose, now tiredly.

"So what if I am?" she asked him, indeed bored. But she after all then released a new sigh, giving in partially. "Even we are not going to meet each other ever again, would you be kind enough to tell me what exactly is it you want of me?"

John's expression was weird during those few seconds when Eve searched his face for an explanation. John's hand deterring the door from closing slumped down, and his gaze spent quite a time to investigate the veins of the stony stair, when he tried to come up with an actual answer. And eventually he sighed in turn, looking into Eve's eyes nothing but serious. That sudden graveness flustered the girl, as next this man she had met but once before told her the simple and inevitable truth.

"I came to Santa Virgen sent by the Crown. My orders were to arrest a rebel and the enemy of the British Empire… Eve Rodrigués. I believe that woman is you."

The cat had gotten out of the bag. So without any feelings of reserve he now took out the arrest warrant from his breast pocket and handed it to Eve, whose gaze glanced back and forth from him to the paper for a long time before taking it. Eve's eyes widened a tad for surprise as she read the handwritten warrant, skimmed the list of crimes, but not much after her astonishment turned into disbelief, and eventually contempt due the mention of the legalized penalty below.

"Now I understand everything", she stated, smiling gloomily.

Below all the charges definitely was her name. And the whole legal absurdity was crowned by the King's seal and signature, with all the other frills necessary to make it valid.

"The daughter of the leader of the rebels and outlaw pirate Alacrán de Muerte, Eve Rodrigués has been condemned to die by hanging, for the crimes committed by her father against the King and country, by the authorized and self-given order of His Majesty the King George Augustus the II and Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, the ruler of the Great British Empire. The accused is to be brought to England London, where the date of the atonement of the said crimes shall be enforced and approved by the King. The accused is to remain detained in the Tower of London till the day of the set execution."

That and much more read in the paper, written with black ink and curvy letters among all other unnecessary twaddle. Eve sneered slightly.

"Presumably you have brought irons along?" she questioned while gave the warrant back to John, who was pretty nonplussed by the way this girl dealt with her arrest. But then his forehead wrinkled.

"I assent", he replied, hawking once again somewhat embarrassed for some reason. But against all odds Eve then looked amused instead.

"Then why is not that trinket already hanging around my wrists?" she wondered. "Don't English gentlemen have a tendency to endow jewelry to beautiful women just for pure compliment? And if I'm not mistaken you have given me a great compliment simply by coming all the way here to present me with such gift."

Despite her light delivery, a certain edge had now returned into Eve's voice. It made the poor man only uncomfortable, what else.

"I…" John started as removed his hat, to show how sorry in essence he in fact was. "To be honest I would wish not to do this. I cannot… understand why such a cordial model citizen like you has to suffer for your father's crimes. I am truly sorry about this. If I were able, I would give up this matter. But as it proves to be out of my hands, I humbly beg your forgiveness. It is after all, my duty to bring you back with me…"

John bowed once more, and that gesture with the candor in his being and tone made the wrinkles of Eve's forehead smooth. This man did not truly take personal satisfaction from the commission given to him, which was odd considering the fact that he'd seen those pirates at Eve's tavern the other night, bestowing their loyalty to her. She studied John's apologizing demeanor, actually starting to regret her own rude behavior. So she soon sighed, giving the man a kinder gaze, but nevertheless did not concur with him completely.

"Well, however the matters may lie, my intention is not to follow you kindly to England. The noose does not flatter my neck tremendously…" she finally spoke, causing John to freeze and stare at her speechless, truly, until after a moment of ponder she then continued, glancing inside. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, this time really fonder expression on her face after spouting out that black humor which confused John. Eve opened the door for him invitingly.

John lifted his eyes to Eve bemused. The least he would've either expected her to offer him tea, especially after the manner she had so far dealt with him. But Eve didn't wait his response, but instead after looking at him once more started to ascend the stairs to the presumed apartment, leaving the door open after her. John in turn gave the street behind him one more glance before stepped inside hesitantly, pulling the door closed at his wake, following Eve's lead by climbing the stairs up himself.


End file.
